Now The World knows
by DragonShenron
Summary: SEQUEL After Gohan and Videl's 10 year reunion someone wants revenge. The best way to get revenge? tell the world of their Marriage.
1. Revenge So sweet

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z, ITS CREATORS, AND ORGANISATIONS/ASSOCIATES. AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DRAGONBALL Z AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FOROM THIS STORY.**

Now the World Knows

'That little witch who does she think she is?' Angela tore open the door to her house and once inside slammed the door shut making the door frame splinter in places. Tonight had been her 10 year reunion. She had hoped that Gohan was available,the boy she had black mailed into a date with her, but _noooooooo_ he had marry _her!_

'I'll show that witch, the world will know now Videl Satan, I will make sure that you don't a single moment of peace in your life from now on, you will _pay _for saying those things about me. Thinking that your better than me! Your nothing compared to me!'

When Angela reached the kitchen she had even evil smirk on her face, she picked up her phone and flipped open her phone book. When she found what number she was looking for she punched in the number, still with that same smirk on her face.

While she waited for someone to pick she thought more about that witch Videl Satan. 'I may not have stayed around you tonight Videl, but I did hear some of your conversations and how much you enjoyed your peace and quiet since moving from your father. l well Videl get ready for the ride of your life girl.

"_Hello ZTV how may I help you?"_ Said a woman voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello my name is Angela Quin and I was wondering if I could speak to the producer please." Angela replied in a fake sweet voice.

"_May I ask why it is that you need to speak to the producer miss Quin?"_

"Yes I have some information on Videl Satan that I know the producer will love_." _This time Angela's voice grew darker as she said Videl's name.

"_One moment please miss I'll put you through now_."

"Thank you."

After a couple minutes of waiting a new voice cam on the other end of the receiver.

"_Hello this is the Blake Yenen, what is that you want miss_."

"Angela. I just wanted to give you the latest scoop on Videl Satan, I'm sure you knew that tonight that her 10 year reunion was tonight. Am I correct?"

"_Yes you are Angela, but we did not broadcast that at the request of Hercule. So what is it that you wanted to tells us?_" Blake's voice went considerably deeper at the end of the sentence, because he was trying to sound professional in the beginning , but got intrigued at the scoop this woman had.

"Well I went to the same School as Videl, so I was there tonight. I was there before Videl ,sut, when Videl arrived tonight she arrived with a man."

"_WITH A MAN!" S_creamed Blake, jumping up from his desk pacing. This had been the best new he had in months, it had been slow these past months and they were starting to loose ratings, but with this there ratings would sky rocket!

"Yes with a man." Said Angela her smirk depening, now she had him hooked, he wont let her hang up until he got every last detail. She new how producers worked. "At first I brushed it off as nothing but I coincidence. But I few minutes one of their yelled out that the two where in fact married."

"_They're married!" _ This got Blake's secretary to come in and check on him. When she cocked her head to the side in confusion Blake just waved her off. Telling her that everything was alright.

"Yes, the man himself is good looking, but he too went to our school and was the resident geek, do you remember the boy that got perfect scores on his entrance exams?" Asked Angela, she was enjoying this, the feeling of revenge so sweet that you could get high off the fumes.

"_Yes of course, he is as smart as Bulma Briefs, if not smarter_." Said Blake sounding confused.

"Well he is the man that Videl Satan arrived with, and who she is married to."

"……….." Angela now wore a look of arrogance as she knew that Videl's life as she knew it would all in the public eye by tomorrow morning, and that she would be the one causing it. Ahh yes revenge is so sweet.

"_She_ _is really married to the perfect test score guy? I can't remember his name could you tell me please_." Angela could here the sound of a desk draw opening and the sound of riiping paper. Yes she was right, he won't let her hang up until he has every detail.

"His name is son Gohan." Said Angela

"_You don't mean that he is the son of Son Goku the former World Martial Arts Tournament Champion, the son of Princess Chi Chi, Son Gohan who created the next generation of transportation, that Son Gohan?_" asked Blake. He was so excited. If this turned out to be true it would be the biggest story of the century besides the cell games of course. And his TV station is the only one who knows about it!

Angela was now surprised herself, now that she put the pieces together, Gohan would be Goku and Chi Chi son. How couldn't she have seen this before? If she had known 10 years ago he never would have left the date and left him with Videl that day.

"Well, I guess he would be then, They live at 298 mountain area and they both work at Capsule Corp."

"_Okay thank you, you have just made me a very rich man Angela, with this kind of scoop I'll win an award have a nice night." _Blake then hung up on Angela, he had to tell his Boss about this so that they could get on top of it right away.

When Angela heard the dial tone she smiled wickedly to herself. "Just you wait Videl I'm going to make your life a living hell, an eye for an eye Videl."

**Hey guy's this is the first chapter of many to come.**

**In the next chapter Videl and Gohan find out that the world knows about them.**

**R andR**

**DragonShenron**


	2. Not what we wanted

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~Bond~

Gohan awoke from his peaceful slumber, it had been his 10 year High School reunion last night, It would be an understatement to say that it didn't start out well. First off Angela basically attacked Videl and then Connor tried to take her away from Gohan.

Gohan growled at the thought of Connor and the sun that was poking in through the blinds, natures way of telling him it was time to get up. Gohan pulled the blanket up over his face and snuggled into his pillow. He didn't want to get up yet. He just wanted to lye in bed with his wife.

Speaking of wife, Gohan reached over to Videl's side of the bed in an attempt to pull her closer to him. But she wasn't there. Gohan sighed, Videl was always up before him. The only time her got up before her was her Birthday, her anniversary which thank God he hadn't forgotten yet, and Chrtismas. 'She is probably making breakfast. Ooohhh BREAKFAST'

With this thought in mind Gohan thought that it actually was a good time to get out of bed. So he pulled the covers off, got up and started towards the bathroom. He knew that Videl won't let him eat unless he is showered, if not he would be punished with the frying pan of doom. Gohan shuddered remembering the last time he forgot.

The sound of breaking glass stopped Gohan for the moment, he wondered wether or not he should go down and check or not. It was a common for at least one household item be destroyed a day. It was usually him or Pan. But he was upstairs and Pan was at Marrons so it must have been Videl. So he decided to see what was wrong.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Videl standing behind the broken glass starring at the TV.

"Hey Videl what's wrong, I heard something break. Is everything okay?" When Videl didn't answer Gohan began to worry, 'What could have her so worked up?' Gohan stood in front of Videl on glass no less, blocking her view to the TV hoping that that would bring her back.

When that didn't work Gohan snapped his fingers in front of Videls face. "Hello to Videl, any one in there?" This broke Videl's stupor, she locked eyes with Gohan and he could see he worry ,a hint of anger and sadness?

"They know." That's all Videl said as she starred onto to Gohan's eyes her eyes conveying her sadness over the statement.

"Who know what Videl?" Gohan took bothe of Videl's petite hands in his own large ones, rubbing the backs of them with the pads of his thumb.

Videl just pointed to the TV that was behind Gohan. Gohan slowly turned around eventually facing the TV. His eyes widened, now he knew what had Videl so freaked. There on the TV screen was Jake Xandew, anchor for ZTV, in big bold letters it had _VIDEL SATN MARRIES GEEK. _Gohan growled at being called a geek, as if he didn't get enough of that at school.

"THAT'S RIGHT LADDIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU ARE READING RIGHT! VIDEL SATAN HAS MARRIED A GEEK! HE IS NONE OTHER THE SON GOHAN. SON OF GOKU AND SON CHI CHI AND VICE PRESIDENT OF CAPSULE CORPERATION. WE RECEIVED THIS INFORMATION LAST NIGHT, BY A SOURCE THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE RECOGNISED." Jakes voice was as annoying as mister Satan's. Always yelling so loudly and incoherently that it was hard to understand him. Mr. Satan wanabe.

"IT WAS ANNOUNCED AT THEIR 10 YEAR REUINION LAST NIGHT THAT THEY WERE MARRIED. WE HAVE NO WORD ON WETHER MR. SATAN HAD GIVEN HIS CONSENT TO THE MARRIAGE OR OT, BUT WE WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. WE HAVE TRACEY ALLEN ON HER WAY TO INTERVIEW THE COUPLE AND SHE SHOULDBE THERE IN A NOUT 10 MINUTES SO STAYED TUNED FOR THE LIVE REPORT."

Gohan then turned off the TV. He was angry that he was publically humiliated by being called a geek over Television. He wasn't sure if it was world wide or not, but that didn't make a difference. He turned back to Videl and saw the sadness in her eyes at being found out. They tried to keep it a secret from the world that they were married because they just wanted to live a normal life. Where you don't have to worry about reporters sneaking around the yadr or anything like that. And now because some idiot form there high school reunion told ZTV that will all come crashing down. And they knew exactly which idiot did this.

"Angela Quin." Gohan said with venom, he was still angry at her for insulting his mate and trying to pull Videl with her to the bottom of the ladder.

"I have to finish breakfast." That was all Videl said after she turned her back to Gohann and started chopping up the carrots. Gohan could see her shoulders shaking and could hear the tiny sobs escaping her mouth. He knew that Videl was sad about this, she wanted Pan to grow up in a home where your life wasn't splashed on the form of a newspaper or talked about on national Television. That's how she grew up and she hated it.

Videl felt strong arms embrace her from behind, she dropped the knife of the bench and turned into the hug, sobs racking her body. She pushed her head harder into her husbands bare chest, Ghan held onto her tighter now, he could tell that she needed reassurance.

"Videl, its okay, we will figure something out. Pan isn't home any way so she won't be put on the spot, if they asked her a question. They won't know about Pan, so they cant follow her around like they did you. Its going to be okay.

"I know, but its just so annoying that Angela would do this. I mean I know that she could be a bitch and a harpy. But to go and tell the papers about us? I thought that even that was bellow her." Videl started to calm down now. Knowing that Pan wasn't going to have to answer any questions.

Gohan now held her at arms length, looking into her eyes to see if she actually was okay or not. Videl just smiled at him gave him a peck on the cheek and whispering in his ear "You're not a geek Gohan." Videl then turned back to the vegetables and started chopping once more. She turned to Gohan."Now go have a shower or you don't get breakfast and Mr frying pan will come to visit."

Gohan ran up stair at the mention of the frying pan. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. He wore a tight red wife beater shirt with a loose black silk button up shirt ever the top unbuttoned, loose fitting black cargo pants and Black boots.

When he came down stairs Videl was sitting at the table waiting for him. It was obvious that she hadn't been waiting long because she hadn't started tapping her foot yet.

He sat down next to Videl and started eating breakfast, well inhaling breakfast. It took Gohan about a minute to finish his breakfast and put his dishes away. After Videl finished her breakfast the reporter was about 3 minutes away, judging by their Ki.

"Gohan could you go out and get some firewood please?" Videl asked as she waited for the reporter.

"Videl what about the reporter? There are gonna ask some really bad questions." Gohan was concerned because he didn't want Videl to have to face the reporter by her self. He may not have much experience in this situation but he knew enough to know that they could be rough in their interviews.

Videl just smiled and turned to Gohan. "I'll be okay Gohan don't worry, I'm a fighter. Don't worry." Videl added this last part because she could sense his own worry about his.

Gohan hesitated before heading out into the woods to get some firewood, for the up coming winter.

It was a few minutes later that Videl heard a knock at the door. Getting up she answered the door. When she opened it she was blinded by a flash of light. More precisely a camera flash.

"Videl is it true that you are married to the geek that is Son Gohan?" Came the voice of Tracey Allen. She then thrust he microphone in front of Videls Face. Not noticing Videls anger building.


	3. Over the Line

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH Dragonball z or any of its owners or organizations, the owner is akira toriyama. I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**Over the Line**

* * *

"Videl Satan is it true that you are married to the geek that is Son Gohan?" Tracey Then shoved the microphone in front of Videl's Face. Not noticing Videl's angry growing.

After Videl's eyes adjusted she looked over at Tracey, she had long blonde curly hair, a blue woman's suit and had too much make up on. At first glance you would think that she was a prostitute with the amount of make up she had on.

"Yes I am married to Son Gohan." Videl said as politely as possible, trying not to show how angry she was, at the fact that the camera man just blinded her with the camera.

"Why are you Married to him _Miss Satan, _Son Gohan is no where in your league, so why marry him." Tracey was asking Videl all the wrong questions, she was asking inappropriate questions.

"It is Mrs. Son and I married him because I love him." Videl said, again politely. But it would be impossible not to notice the hostility behind Videl's voice towards Tracey.

"_Miss Satan_ I must ask you, why are you lying to me?" Asked Tracey, she looked very smug, she thought that she just caught Videl Satan's lie, little did she know that she was about to made out like an idiot on world wide Television.

"Excuse me what do you mean lie!?" Videl was furious, this woman, this disgusting woman just said that she lied! Why would she lie about such a thing!? Oh this woman is going to pay!

"What I mean is Videl How could someone ever love a geek like him!? Why would you lower your standard to someone like him. You should marry the heir of Capsule Corp Trunks Breifs. Not Vice President of CC.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU STU-"

"VIDEL" Videl didn't get to finish telling Tracey off because she was interrupted by a loud hoarse voice, yelling her name out. Not really yelling, more like bellowing. It was her father.

Tracey smiled to herself, she thought that Hercule was coming to take Videl away from Gohan. She was happy about this, she had wanted Son Gohan for a while now. Ever since he did that interview with her. She had wanted him since then and this would be her chance to get him away from Videl.

Tracey turned to the cameraman, Bob. "Well ladies and gentlemen it looks as though the Champ is here, he is probably here to confirm the fact that he didn't give his blessings to Son Gohan and Satan Videl to marry. Lets watch the fall out between Father and daughter." Tracey then turned back to Videl and smirked but was confused when Videl met her smirk with her own.

As soon as Hercule's Jet copter landed he ran right over to Videl. "Videl are you alright, did the Reporters give you any trouble?" Hercule than turned and glared at Tracey, who squirmed being under his intense glare.

"No Dad I'm alright, they were just asking why I would marry someone like Gohan, who they classify as a geek." Videl said as she smiled at her father, her and Father have been much closer after the Buu incident. Hercule started giving her more freedom and stopped having different floozies every night, and Videl respected him may still say that he defeated Cell but he doesn't say anything about trucks anymore and doesn't disrespect the Z Gang.

"Why do they think that Gohan is a geek?" Hercule was confused, Gohan is the strongest fighter in the universe **(Gohan never stopped training and he defeated buu, I like it better that way), **why think he was a geek?

"Because Daddy Gohan is the Vice President of Capsule Corporation and in the social world classified a geek. They also think that you hate Gohan and that you're here to take me away or something like that."Videl shrugged her shoulders at the last part, she knew her father liked Gohan and he kept quiet about the wedding so that they could have some privacy.

Hercule turned to Tracey who was stunned at the casual display between the two. Even though they were father and daughter there was always tension between the two. But now they are talking freely to each other.

"Are you the reporter?" asked Hercule

"Yes I am" Tracey sounded proud of the fact that she unknowingly was about to be humiliated on Television.

"Good because I am only going to ay this once. I did give permission for Gohan to marry my daughter. I did so because he is a good man with good morals. I knew that he would treat her right and he has. He makes her happy and they have a wonderful life together. So there you go." Hercule then turned to Videl "I have to go now Videl, I'll see you tomorrow" Hercule than kissed Videl's cheek , got in his jet copter and flew off.

Videl smirked and looked at Tracey. "Does that answer your question Tracey." Videl's voice was harsh as she talked to Tracey.

"Just a few more Mrs. Son, first off where is your husband?" Tracey was hoping that Gohan had left her this morning when he heard that they would have to do an interview.

"He is out getting Firewood, here he comes now" Vdel nodded her head behind Tracey indicating to look there. When Tracey looked, sure enough there was Son Gohan carry three huge logs of wood towards the house. When Gohan noticed them he stopped, he looked at Tracey and then to Videl, his eyes asking her if the interview was done. When she nodded her head, Gohan started walking around the back of the house to place the fire wood down. When Gohan was out of sight Tracey turned to Videl and said.

"Well I guess we cant call him a nerd any more, he looks tough."

Videl just laughed and said "More then you will ever know."

**

* * *

**

Okay 3

**rd**** Chapter, I don't** **like this chapter much but I does the Job**

**In the next Chapter The sons and The briefs show up at the house during the interview (Tracey calms down and is actually pleasant so they allow them to come indside and such) what kind of mayhem will be seen by the world? And with Goku around you know he going to slip something.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	4. Letting things slip

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DRAGONBALL Z, ITS CREATORS AND ANY OTHER ORGANISATION THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT. AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DRAGONBALL Z AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

Letting Things Slip

Once Gohan had taken the wood around back he began the hard task of chopping up the three logs and arranging them in a pile **(you know the one from the episode "A girl named Lime" that way) **or at least that's what normal people would say. Well Gohan isn't normal, at the most it would take him a minute to cut a hundred logs, so this would take seconds.

No the hard part for Gohan was to not go to fast, if Gohan did what he would usually do the reporter would get suspicious of how he cut three huge logs so fast. But he would only have to be careful if they were still here, and with their Ki still here, so were they.

Gohan sighed. He hated reporters, always out to get the scoop, never get the actual facts, only report what the people want to here. He didn't like Tracey much either, ZTV had practically begged him to do an interview with them. It wasn't the interview its self that made him dislike Tracey, it was the fact that she never understood the word no. She was probably one of those children that when they were younger, if they were told no would either do it anyway, or cry their lungs out. And annoy a lot of people.

Gohan got started on chopping the wood he would cut about 5 a minute, which was slow for him but fast for normal humans. 20 minutes latter Gohan was done. He had arranged in the way that Videl liked and put them next to the back door, so that when it got cold you wouldn't have to go too far out side to get some wood.

Gohan then walked out front to see that Videl as still in fact talking to Tracey, all the while being filmed by the camera man. He sighed again, he should get this over with now, that way they would leave earlier.

When he reached Videls side ,Bob, the camera man looked towards Gohan, he looked to be scowling. This confused Gohan immensely, what did he do to Bob? Did he steal his chips or something. **(did I forget to mention that Bob was fat. No offense to anyone out there that took that offensively)**. Tracey finally noticing Gohan turned towards him and looked him up and down. She did this subtly so that Videl didn't notice.

"So Mr. Son how have you been? Its been a while since our last interview hasn't it? I was just asking Videl here some questions, so I'll ask you some questions as well." Tracey seemed to stop looking at him for long enough to get Bob to put the camera on her.

"Hello viewers welcome back from the brake, I know that some of you were wondering where Mr. Son went after he bought the logs in, well he just came back during the brake and is here with us right now. He has agreed to answer some questions for us. So here is Son Gohan." Tracey then turned back towards Gohan and put the microphone in his face.

"So Mr. Son when did you and Videl get married? Was 4,5,6, years ago or is it longer or shorter than that."

"We have been married for 8 years Tracey." Gohan said taking hold of Videls hand giving it a loving squeeze.

"wow that long, you would have had to of been 20 years old when you at got married than wouldn't you?"

"Yes we were 20 years old when we married." Videl answered this question , she still didn't like Tracey much, but her anger was subsiding now because Tracey seemed to of lay off a bit since her Father arrived.

"Wow so young to get married. So How did you propose to Videl Gohan? Was it on the Beach, a fancy restaurant, on a picnic where the ring is hidden in the champagne or was it something new and original.

Gohan smiled he liked to think that the way he proposed to Videl was original but someone could have done it kind of the same way. Well he knew that no one did it while flying.

FLASH BACK

"Videl?"

"Yes Gohan?" said Videl in a dreamy voice, she was having the best day of her life, first Gohan surprise when he said that Bulma had agreed to give them day off just to have some fun. He took her to all of these romantic places and then proceeded with a ride on nimbus over the Atlantic Ocean. They where now just sitting hanh in hand on nimbus above the sea and clouds looking at the full moon.

"I-I wanted to ask you some thing" Gohan stuttered

"What is it?"

Goahn Jumped of the Nimbus cloud and got into a kneeing position in front of Videl while flying. He then pulled out a black velvet Box opened it showing the most beautiful ring Videl had ever seen.

"Videl, I've known you for about 2 years now, and within the first minute of meeting you I knew you were special, the way you walked, talked, fought and glared, I knew that you were one in a million. I'm pretty sure that from the first time I saw you Loved you, I just couldn't see it. When you came over for your flying lesson I felt something in my heart but I didn't know what it was, but now I know it was love, when you stood up to my mother when you first met her, I felt love, when you fought Spopovitch and you were hurt I felt anger, because I love you, when you died, I felt sorrow, because I love you, and when I told you I Loved you, and you said you loved me too, I felt true love. Videl my Love is true for you and would make the happiest Hybrid Alien in the world if you would be my wife."

By the time Gohan had finished his speech Videl had tears in her eyes. She Jumped off Nimbus and into Gohan's arms and game him a long passionate kiss. Using there bond to reply.

~Of course I'll marry you, it would make to happiest human in the world, I Love you Gohan .~

~I Love you too Videl~ Gohan put the ring on her finger without breaking the kiss.

END FLASHBACK

"Sorry I would like to keep that information just for my wifes and my owns ears. No one else's." Gohan said while wearing the Son grin.

"well I know that it would have been perfect any way." Well I think we better be going-"

"VEGETA WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING WERE HERE NOW SO GET OVER IT!" Tracey's voice was interrupted by none other but Bulma Breifs Voice. Everyone present at that moment turned to were a Capsule Corp jet was landing, still able to hear the voices inside.

"I WOULD STOP COMPLIANING WOMEN IF YOU TOOK US HOME AND FIXED THE GR. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT BRATS NEED OUR HELP I WANT TO GO HOME!" Vegeta's voice was just as loud as Bulma's.

CLASH!

"OWW! WOMAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Gohan felt sympathetic for Vegeta, form the sound of that Clash it was a frying pan connecting with Vegeta's head.

"WE ARE STAYING AND THAT'S FINAL, AND IF YOU KEEP COMPLAINING I'LL GET THE PROPER FRYING PAN NEXT TIME! YOU GOT ME!?" Gohan could swear he heard the mighty prince of Sayain mutter and apology before the door to the jet was opened to reveal the Breifs family.

"The Breifs are here, looks like this interview will keep going ladies and Gentleman."Videl heard Tracey say these words and she knew form here on out it was going to be complete and utter mayhem.

Gohan could hear Vegeta mumbling under his breath and chuckled quietly to himself. Veheta caught this and glared at Gohan in an attempt to scare him. It didn't though Gohan just smiled at the family. Trunks was the first to get to him.

"Hey Gohan, we saw on the news that somebody rated you and Videl out to the media, that must really suck huh?" Trunks smiled as he said this, he knew that it was an insult to mock or degrade the media in front of someone that worked for the media industry. Trunks couldn't care n the least if he had just insulted the reporter and the Camera man. He had seen what the reporter had said about how Videl should have married Trunks himself.

Trunks nearly threw up at the thought of that, not because videl was ugly or anything she was quiet beautiful, it was because Videl was like a sister to him and he really didn't want t think about what Gohan would do to him if Trunks ever thought about Videl that way.

"Yeah it does, but It had to come out sometime, better now than latter." Said Gohan. When Bulma reached them she gave both of them a hug.

"This must be annoying for you guys, trying to keep all f this a secret so you could live your life in peace, and then for somebody you went to school with to rat you out. That must be really annoying." Bulma sounded irritated herself. She was happy for the young couple, it took them months to get together, and now they had a nice quiet life, with a beautiful daughter.

"Yes it was, but we know who did it." Videl said as she looked at the camera for a second then looked back to Bulma.

"Really who was it?" surprisingly enough it was Vegeta who asked this question. Vegeta was pissed because he had been taken away from his GR to see if the brats were alright. He knew they were alright, he knew Gohan could take care of himself, but the woman insisted that he come. So he was going to pay this guy a visit and show him what it means to mess with a pissed off super Sayain.

"It was Angela Quin, we got into a disagreement last night an I guess she wanted revenge." Videl shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her conversation with Bulma.

Now Vegeta was really pissed, he couldn't go and teach a _woman _a lesson in never pissing off a super Sayain. He couldn't go hurt a woman, that was cowardly. 'I guess I'll settle for a spar with that bakka Kakarot.'

"Excuse Mrs. Breifs, forgive me for asking, but why are you here?" man did Tracey know how to pis someone off, not only did she just ask why Bulma was doing what she was doing, but she had the nerve to do so on national Television.

"I am here to visit my Godson and his wife, I come here frequently because they are family." Bulma said with venom evident in her voice.

Tracey was so thickheaded that she didn't even noticed and continued to question Bulma. "So is Mr. Son your Godson Mrs. Briefs? Is that he got the Job as vice president at CC?" Bulma was growing tired of having to answer her questions, even though she only answered one. So Gohn answered the first part of the question.

"Yes Bulma is my Godmother."Gohan said while glaring at Tracey, he was angry that she would ask whether or not he got the job because he was her Godson or because he was good at his Job.

"The brat got the Job because he proved himself worthy of it, he didn't get it because he has known Bulma since he was a child, he got it because he is good at what he does. Just because you are getting no where in life doesn't mean he has to as well." Gohan was surprised by Vegeta's words, he had never shown Gohan any sign that he approved of him. He was happy that Vegeta thought that he did his job well. Gohan smiled at least it some sought of encourage ment.

"Yes okay then, I'll geuss we will be going-"

Tracey was once again interrupted by a loud POP. Gohan slapped his face while Videl sweat dropped; in front of National television Goku had just used instant tranmision.

"Hey guys!"

**Well another chapter is up and I'm pretty sure it's the longest yet.**

**Next chapter Goku will do some stupid stuff and will reveal so many of Gohans secrets to the world**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	5. Why would you do that?

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH DARGONBALL Z, ITS CREATORS AND COMPANIES/ASSOCIATES. DRAGONBALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND I IN NO WAY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

Why Would you do that?

"Hey guys!"

Tracey blinked, then blinked again. Did Son Goku, The Son Goku, pop up out of thin air? And then act as though it was a natural thing to do. Tracey was bought back to reality by Gohans voice.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Gohan had recovered enough to ask his father this question.

"I'm here for a spar Gohan. I need one right now so I thougt who better to go to for a spar than Gohan?" Goku answered Gohans answer happily while starting to stretch.

"I cant spar right now Dad, we are being interviewed by a reporter." Gohan then nodded his head to Tracey who looked dumbfounded by the whole situation.

Goku turned and looked at Tracey, raising an eyebrow he looked back to Gohan. "Why are they Interviewing you and Videl Gohan?"

"Because Goku somebody told the ZTV Company that me and Gohan are married Gohan so now they are interviewing us." Videl answered for Gohan who was again being glared at by Bob.

"Okay, hey Gohan why don't we spar so that the Reporter can see?" Goku asked again starting his stretchin again.

Gohan sweat dropped at his fathers stupidness. "Dad I'm not going to spar with you on world television."

Goku stopped his stretches and looked at Gohan confused. "What do you mean world television Gohan? The world can't see us. I don't see them anywhere." Goku said while standing on his toes looking everywhere for someone to indicate that the world was there.

Everyone sweat dropped. How could he be so stupid? Gohan pointed to the Camera "you see what that guy is holding dad? That's how the world can see us, they can see it because-"

"OH MY GOD!" Goku's sudden yell threw everyone off. Goku ran up to the camera and started shaking it.

"DAD what are you doing?" Gohan yelled at his father attempting to get his father away from the camera.

"GOHAN WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Goku yelled running back to the camera.

"Save who?" Gohan was again dragging his father from the camera.

"The world. You said it your self Gohan. The world can see us through that thing. The thing captured the world and trapped them inside it. Those reporters are evil. EVIL!" Goku's yelled trying to get back to the camera.

CLASH!

Bulma's frying pan magically appeared again and hit Goku on the head with it. "Goku the reason why peope can see us through that camera is because of technology. The world is not stuck in the camera, they can see it because the camera send the image to the TV." Bulma sighed at her long time friends idiocy.

"Umm excuse me everyone but what just happened?" Tracey had spoken for the first time in 5 minutes. She held the microphone out to Goku.

**Okay, Okay I know that its short but I needed to get this down before I had to do my assignments. So I might not update for a week or so.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	6. AN

Disclaimer. Whatever I don't own anything and don't profit.

Okay so I know your all angry at me for not updating but I really don't like where my stories are going so I'm re-writing them.

In 'How can I call you father?' I have just gone everywhere without thinking and I've pissed my self off about it. I actually wrote this story when I didn't get on with my father. I still don't but I'm pretty much over my anger so I'm going to tone it down and not make Goku out to be such an ass.

In 'Just a mask' I have decided that I want them older seeing as how I chose who Takeru will be paired with, and I like Daisuke now so I'm rethinking a lot of it.

'Future changes' will stay up because I like it and I've stuck to my story line but it wont be updated frequently seeing as how I have exams coming up in a couple of weeks and my teachers are like saying how important it is and blah blah blah.

'Now The World Knows' is the same as 'Future Changes.'

So sorry!

DragonShenron


End file.
